dantesinfernofandomcom-20200214-history
Alighiero
Dante's sinful father, Alighiero was a greedy and gluttonous man who took money from poor families to finance his private drinking with his friends and committed adultery many times. Life During Dante's childhood Alighiero was a sinful, "gluttonous ball of geed", as well as a really lecherous man who stole from the poor, used their money to have parties with his friends, and had sex with several women excluding his wife. He was also implied to have defecated on Dante's food, and constantly bad-mouthed him and Bella. Because of Alighiero's actions, as well as his abusive behavior, his wife eventually commited suicide, though Alghiero tells Dante she died of a fever. When Dante was away at the Crusades, Beatrice stayed with Alighiero as she awaited her fiance's return. Shortly before his death, Alighiero stated his belief that his son was dead while attempting to seduce Beatrice to no avail. Seconds later an assassin appeared and attacked them both. Alighiero quickly gained the upper-hand, he pushed the assassin onto the ground but just as he was about to kill him, the assassin stabs him in the eye with the cross Alighiero always wore and was killed instantly. Hell For his sins, Alighiero was sent to the Fourth Circle of Hell, Greed, and was turned into a morbidly obese demon with chains wrapped around his body. Alighiero wields a giant golden cross adorned with jewels, modeled after the same one he wore in life and eventually used to end it as well. He was also promised a thousand years free of torture and a massive amount of gold by Lucifer if he kills his own son. When Dante arrives in Greed he sees his father who taunts him about how much of a failure Dante was in life, and he never made anything of himself. Alighiero taunts his son saying he was nothing like himself and asked if he's afraid if he isn't a man like his father, but Dante shouts back that he fears that he might be too much like his father. When they finally fight, Dante defeats his demonic father, chastise him for being so full of greed and hate, and absolves him. (This is opposite to what happens in the animated film, where Dante does not absolve his father, but instead kicks him into a giant vat of boiling gold.) At the end of the game the absolved soul of Alighiero along with all the other souls that Dante had freed on his "pilgrimage" through hell help to imprison Lucifer after his fight with Dante. Ironically similar to his son, Alighiero was able to redeem himself in hell by helping his son defeat Lucifer.. Strategy Alighiero only has a few attacks, and most of them are easy to dodge. First is his basic attack when he swings his cross. This is unblockable, but easy to evade. For the first stages of the battle this is the only attack he will use, so dodge the attack, jump back, give him once or twice quickly, dodge back... and repeat. Once you’ve hurt him, Alighiero will full down on one knee and you can rack up some serious damage with your best combos. The arena for this boss fight will keep getting smaller though each time you wound Alighiero, so stay away from the edges. After this the boss will develop two new attacks, both of them can be dodged and blocked. In one, Alighiero will send a cross to bounce off Dante repeatedly. Block it, or if you have the right power, block it and counter to send it back at Dante’s father! This is very useful, as you can combine it with Beatrice’s cross attacks for great long range damage. In the other, Dante’s father places a cross on the ground which sometimes pulses out energy, harming you if you are near it. You can block it, but the best thing to do it avoid getting too close and rely on Beatrice’s cross if you can’t get close to Alighiero. The final stage of this boss battle where the arena is at its smallest is very tough. If you have redemption and magic, use them now and try to finish off Dante’s father in one all powerful swoop. If not, keep your distance at wear him down with cross attacks and ranged counters. You no longer need to worry about being close to the edge in this final phase- the arena will not shrink any further. Trivia *Alighiero Alighieri was the husband of Bella Alighieri, and father of the famous poet Dante Alighieri. He was a respected Florentine moneylender. *The voice actor in the game is JB Blanc. *The voice actor in the anime is Mark Hamill. *It is heavily rumored that Alighiero fed Dante shit, and called the poor families whom he had stolen gold from, as well as Dante and Bella. Category:Characters Category:Bosses